Shared love
by FeelingJelly
Summary: Gokudera and Yamamoto decided to make a bet about Tsuna. A nice simple love triangel and a spare of threesome


Writers note: I had a horrible need of writing KHR fic all of a sudden. It's been nearly a year since I've written any and it's obviously my first of KHR and on top of that my first in english too. It's to improve my writing and for amusement. It's threesome 802759 (yamamoto x tsuna x Gokudera) because i just find the idea intresting 8"D

Shared love

It was early morning, chilly, yet sun was already a bit above the horizon. Only one dude was standing in the street. Gokudera Hayato, who didn't seem too happy, maybe just a bit anxious. Tsuna had promised to be early this morning, so that they wouldn't have the need for running.

"Good morning Gokudera-kun! How come you're always so early?" Yamamoto came closer, smiling as annoyingly as ever. Never had silverette liked him. Never and that was a fact. Mainly the reason was, that he was more of a rival in becoming boss's right-hand man than a friend. "I thought just for this once to be here before you", a chuckle came from the blackhaired ones direction.

"PFFFT! Of course I'm here early, it's the boss's right-hand mans duty", a cold glare towards Yamamoto. He seemed really sour, just like he would have eaten a load of lemons. The connversation was just anoying.

"So you still think YOU are the right-hand man?" The taller guy smirked. He still thought the mafia thing is just a childs play, but somehow even he had gotten stubborn about the right-hand man thingy, because it was an easy way to get closer to the brunett.

"There's not even a doubt about that!" The exactly correct words to irritate Gokudera and since he was allready in a bad mood, there was a death glare towards Yamamoto telling him without any words "just try me!"

"Say... you're interested in him as more than just his family member?" the look on Yamamotos face just got all the time more annoying. His smile was undefeatable, no matter what the shorter said it wouldn't fade away.

The sudden question was perhaps a bit embarrassing, but putting that aside silver haired guy laughed a bit of a creepy laugh, "What did you think? Ofcourse I want to embrace him!" he shouted out loud pulling a long face.

"Oh, just as I thought and I can assure you, you're not the only one.." Yamamotos smile just widened. He would take the advantage of the situation and make a bet. It would be most probably amusing to see Gokudera try his best on Tsuna not that he had anything against the young bomber, but certainly he wanted Tsuna all for himself. "I'd like to play a game... the one stealing Tsunas first kiss, get's to choose, what we're going to do tonight..." on his face there was a gentle smile, which obviously didn't suit the situation. And ofcourse, Yamamotos 'we' meant all the three of them.

"Okay, I'm in!" Silverette decided without a second thought. How the hell was he supposed to kiss Tsuna before Yamamoto? Maybe the happily smiling dude had some ace up his sleeve, like he usually did, or then he just trusted his luck.

"Good Mornin' Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun!" the brunett ran smiling his innocent smile from the door. He noticed instantly the awkward silence that suddenly fell, from his presence.

"10TH! Good Morning!" A sudden burst of all the excitement. Gokudera was so quickly in his normal pace that made Tsuna sigh from relief. Even the just now all grumpy and bored silverette was all happy. So powerful was the small boys effect.

"Morning.." Yamamoto smiled back at him, not at all surprised of Hayatos reaction. They would most likely have to wait to after school to make their game truly into action.

"AH! Why won't you both just come to our place today? since there will be none there. Everyone is out for bussiness.." The smallest and by far the most energetic boy smiled to the two taller ones next to him.

That was like an ideal situation for the boys game for hunting the kiss.

Glumsily they made their way towards school, since finally Tsuna was early and they weren't in too much of a hurry.

---

Everything had been just like always, even thought there was this tense feeling between Yamamoto and Gokudera. The brunett boss only thought it was about something casual, or just some stupid fight.

Yamamoto and Tsuna had an intense conversation about some school thingy Gokudera had finished a long time ago. So he didn't even bother to listen. More or less, the only thing in his mind was how to get a kiss.

They we're at Sawadas place already and the house felt so weird with none in. There was so quiet and peaceful, and to Tsuna and others, this way it didn't feel like home at all. Since usually they would smell Nanas delicious cooking, hear Reborns casual 'Ciaossu' and see Lambo an I-pin running around.

Tsuna dropped his shoes next to the door and so did the others too. A small sigh got out of the smallests' mouth as he walked past the first floor to the stairs. "What should we do today? Study?" Tsuna asked yawning. Some how the silence made him sleepy.

"Yeah, studying sounds like fun!" A gentle smile, saying 'today will be a day just like all the others' to Tsuna, but in reality the thing behind the smile was just to act normal.

"Aaaw.. come on, you suck at school so why do I have to also help HIM?!" Gokudera got suddenly exhausted. He certainly did enjoy helping brunett but why Yamamoto too? He didn't like the idea, but at least he would know when the Baseball nut planned to make his move.

They all sat on the floor around the low table. So that Tsuna was in the middle and the others sat face-to-face.

"Yamamoto, could you hand me that book from there?" An awkward smile was on Tsunayoshis face. Baseball-boy was sitting near it, so it would be okay. Right?

"Umm... Which one?" Was a question given back. Of course he was just playing stupid, to make an opening. It gave the feeling of a incredibly hard baseball-match approaching. A tingly feel on his toes.

"It's that... oh, I'll take it myself" Reaching his hand towards the book, slowly a bit by bit. It was allready way too late to notice that he had done it easy for Yamamoto to just grab him, hug him and the last. He got a passionate kiss.

Flashing scarlett red he could only think about what the hell was happening, and all just in front of angry Gokudera. When the happily smiling dude let go of Tsuna, who was trembling and shivering, without getting a word out of his mouth.

A quick glance from Yamamoto towards the silverette. He had started to go white of that thing, it had seemed so easy. So simple.

Panicking Tsuna left the room, "I... I'll go get us some snacks" Was his words for the leave.

Yamamoto was pleased, but the other one wasn't at all. Gokuderas face was a bit scary, since it was snow white by now. "So.. What will we do today then?" a miracle was, that he was still able to speak.

"Oh, I thought you'd ask that.. I had been thinking, of making Tsuna mine, but since you're still around, I won't have any complains about threesome eighter" Yamamoto made a pervy smile.

An idea, no even picturing the situation of the three of them having hot, wet moment waiting in few minutes made Gokuderas nose bleed. The idea was somehow irresistible. BUT! since he didn't want the precious 10th to do anything against his own will, he had one objection. "Only if he agrees to all of this."

They didn't know Tsuna was right behind the door and heard everything. Suddenly, with still the blush on his face brunett stepped in. "You... why are you saying those kinds of things.." He couldn't stand the idea of being just a prize of the winner or somekind of game.

Yamamoto clearly explained Tsuna, both of their feeleings, it would be the best to make things straight in the first place. The little fellow seemed a bit awkward about the idea, since it WAS his first time to be kissed too. A shy nod and then it was all set.

---

There they we're, sitting on the floor. Gokudera held Tsuna on his lap, hands wrapped tightly around his smaller, placing kisses all over brunettes neck. Yamamoto in front of them, sharing some wild rough kisses, some with tongue and some without. For all of them, it was a pretty good turn-on, but Tsuna enjoyed most likely the most in the middle.

The air felt hot and the time felt like it was running way slower than usually. Very arousing the situation was indeed.

Tsuna gasped of Gokuderas hand grasping his groin. It felt really weird, but good at the same time. Being in the hold of the other and kised by the other had made him way too exited.

"Tsuna, you feel it too.." Yamamoto hummed between the kisses, caught brunettes hands placing the other one into his own front and the other one to Gokuderas, so that they would be still all the more closer. It was just touching through the trousers, but even with that fact it felt amazing.

They were just kids, so noone really knew, what should be happening next. It was purely going on instinct and not along some well or badly written porn movie. The sensation made them move on their own.

Tsuna somehow managed to open both of the belts, that were keeping taller boys trousers up. Then unzipping the zippers. Which was followed with the same kind of action by Gokuderas hand.

" Let's switch positions.." offered Yamamoto. they pulled of brunettes pants and threw them away. He was sliped to the floor, off of the warm lap. Hands and legs wrapping around him. Kisses to the neck from both sides, one hand fondling his length, one exploring his upper body.

Tsuna was still in the middle, so he slipped his hands inside boxers and with both hands tried his best to give just as much of the very intriguing feeling as he felt. Soon the room was filled with all those sweet and sexy sounds of the young Vongola boss, and it's not that in the hands of their beloved, Gokudera and Yamamoto wouldn't have made any kind of voice, just that Tsuna was loudest.

"I'm just, aaah... it feels.. weird.." Tsuna cried out lout, with a face more red than a tomato. It was about time for everyone...

---

For the rest of the evening they just laid down on Tsunas bed, quietly and pretty much exhausted from the new experiment.

"Um... 10th.. Are you angry?" Gokuderas voice was still heard by the dead tired brunett.

"Should I be?" was a sleepy answer. "I think there's no reason for that.." Tsuna continued. It made even Gokudera blush. "Since I love you both" A sweet answer, which made both happy and still not so. Both wanted him for their own but they would have to share this time.


End file.
